


五色

by PenMound



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 语言是活的，文本只不过是它们暂住的寝室。只要想，就可以串门，从地中海沿岸走到蓬莱。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 光荣属于前人，OOC属于我

脑补一下三国人物看到演义后的反应。暂取嘉靖本。魏延嘛，看他翻到哪一页了。如果是襄阳，他可能要回忆一下文聘是谁。如果翻到长沙，估计他会把书撕了。然后他就永远都看不到作者明里暗里夸了他多少遍。啊好想笑。

翻到葫芦谷，差点没去找孔明同仇敌忾。事后追究，是谁把这书带下来的。姜维说是陈寿捡回来的。陈寿极口地喊冤：分明是钟会丢过墙头来，我只想去扔掉啊。魏延：你确定不是邓艾丢过来的？姜维笑劝：文长莫恼。你也不看看演义把我写成啥样了。魏反驳：夸你艺高人胆大还不好？我倒是想单挑都没机会呢。姜：不是，我是说他一下笔就发个三四十万兵。当年若有十分之一的人马，我也不至于捉襟见肘。

翻到箕谷争气，大怒，举刀拟罗，“我几时卖队友了？这陷害之名，你须说清了！”罗冷笑：“将军忘节言乱，所害者何止万千？”魏听了，一腔怒气都丢去爪哇国了，咬牙切齿：“好，算我的。然反骨又作何说？”罗不慌不忙：“名与实爽谓之缪。小生合该做这大谬之人。不劳将军污宝刀，我自割舌如何？”

毛氏哂：“三代皆哑自此始。”众人却不似延好骗，一拥而上，几欲碎割其躯。裴松之在侧，惧不敢言。罗贯中犹不怯，笑招金圣叹，问火腿滋味。魏武出面解围：“书生轻议冢中人，无非混口饭吃。饶他去吧。”

众人表示你曹老板是演义得益者，自如此说。我们算什么？混口饭吃没问题，也不该乱抢盒饭吧。施耐庵坐山观虎斗，妙语连珠：真是人怕成名书怕壮。我就没碰到那谁谁上门问罪的。你三国人物莫非有加成，说不得了？罗贯中弹冠：风水轮流转，之前骂陈寿，轮到我了呗。

读书百遍其义自见。况且演义又是一本有灵性的，不管你撕多少次、烧多少次都能恢复原状。阴间并无其他娱乐活动，时间久了，人们也开始拿此书嘲戏。“您就不能让我死得体面一些吗？”魏延盘膝坐定，手中一口刀上下翻飞，只是笑。孔明：你道自个儿平常干的事很体面吗？

杨仪听说有这么好玩的东西，也来看。看完越发觉得自己公忠体国，遭小人陷害，简直想请罗喝一杯。蒋费董皆笑他忘形，“当初哭成那般，全不记得了？”

刘备看到书中的自己整天哭，十分怀疑：“是不是把我和孟德的人设写倒了？”再翻到后面国号大蜀，一口水喷出来。听说此书在东吴被禁，但是私下有手抄本，比如《眉来眼去刀》《逍遥三笑散》，等等。

执笔者们围着罗贯中，一阵嘲讽：“写小说真是屈才了，你该去写史的！”韦昭睁大了眼睛，两个手指夹住线装本，似要抖出灰来，“就凭这等偏废也敢论史？”王粲笑得直喘，“就凭范晔传写得比小说还好看，两者界限还真没那么大。”史迁凑到左丘耳边说了句什么，盲翁一记竹简敲他头上，“你悠着点。”

罗贯中孤穷一世，满腹韬略终作了小说。出于早年的生活习惯，他用的一直是那种廉价的毛笔，很容易写秃，有一次甚至整个笔头脱胶掉了下来。废弃的毫管堆于屋后，渐成一冢。改定的本子风靡一时，自有商家上门约稿。笔扫千军，不知又斩下多少头颅。

施罗交换草稿。罗觉得林冲这个近乎作者纯原创的人物写得很出彩，“跟别的草寇不一样。”施：“若遇明主，亦可为将。”罗：“我这里倒是有一个自寻明主的。”指魏延。施击股慨曰：“得其主不得其法。”罗笑：“火并王伦又当如何？”两人暗自较劲，比情节塑造。写葫芦谷时施表示你玩脱了。罗毫不介意，一路飙车，直到一具棺木砸醒梦中人。施：“偏心。”罗：“我当然知道他应该怎样……”指南征惨况，“但残酷的事，有你做就够了。”施只觉知音，一激动，把林冲写进了死者名单。

明代小说盛行，为了印刷质量，各家通常采用雕版。被搁置的活字模具不甘寂寞，夜半三更，常偷阅那些作品，拼出诸如“文长火并真高义”一类的错乱句子。清晨来上工的学徒偶尔会发现底稿上多了几个泥印子，只当是猫踩的。 

完善一下可以写成版本之争。活字们喜欢看水浒，因为痛快。发现某一行被人用墨笔划去，改成了“姓高的贼，快快出来！”感觉不够爽，硬是翻到纸背找原文：“高……唐州……纳命的……出来……”哎呀一不当心语言障碍了。

那个年代有许多罗贯中。与其说是署名不如称为代号。像“施耐庵”一样，“罗贯中”意味着市场与声誉。黄魏在西川争功，忽而又进发至隋唐，成为宇文歆或罗士信。落凤坡的箭，正贯穿乱军之将的头颅。

冯梦龙和罗贯中可以去喝一杯：“前有余邵鱼，后有蔡元放，实不输兄为毛氏父子背锅矣！”酒至半酣，冯梦龙唱起了挂枝儿，引得笑笑生丢下姐儿就来记谱。司马迁携了施耐庵的手，笑道：“闻水浒胜似史记，今日方得一晤！”施耐庵亦不怯：“自家肝胆，却从游侠、刺客二传中来。”

2016年-2017年


	2. Chapter 2

饮仙醪曲演三国志

那一日承祚伏案假寐，悠悠忽忽，至一所在。初见山石掩映，薜荔环之；大石訇然中开，若有门。蹑入数步，则别是天地，宫室嵯峨，陈书满架。承祚在梦中欢喜，想道：“许是兰台、石室？若能月夜坐此窗下读书，不枉虚生一世。”正胡思之间，早见那边走出一个伟丈夫来，弹剑作歌：

“我之心矣，哲已能忖；我之言矣，哲已能选。”

承祚听了有动于中，移步向前：“不敢动问，身在何处？”那人收剑于鞘：“此间本无名，后人号曰‘琅嬛福地’。吾乃先朝太史令，司马子长是也。”

承祚喜的忙作了一个揖，“原来是太史公。小子失敬。”史迁欣然，把承祚臂，引至精舍。每室各有奇书，惟一室屋宇颇高，封识甚严，有二犬守之。承祚问其故，史迁曰：“此历代图会也。”看那封条上，皆是列国的地名。承祚窃慕不已。史迁莞尔：“我知你素志，不如就在此少歇。”

承祚喜不自胜，一心只拣本朝的封条看，遂无心看别家的了。但见一字排开，大书“演义”，每十二为一册，数去不过三十六。承祚问：“此为何意？”史迁道：“东原罗本所绘。内里便是蜀中人物。”承祚道：“我闻汉官皆天下英俊，车载斗量何计百千，如何只有这几个在册？”史迁冷笑道：“贵邦才俊固多，不过择其紧要者录之。格律乃是后世之法。乖舛失叶，那意思却在画中。”承祚听说，便信手向橱中取出一册。只见这首页上画着一幅画，并非人物，只不过一片树林隔断，马蹄扬尘。后有几行字迹，写的是：

至孝又何为，心知已乱旧主违。

展眼吊斜晖，中原饶士羽檄飞。

承祚看了懵懂，只觉这情形似曾相识。遂掷下这个，又拿起一本，揭开看时，只见画着一匹白马，身中数箭，后面四句云：

伐人之国三策除，罢宴逡巡乐如初。

都云祸福前生造，莫向西川罪的卢。

承祚看了仍不解，便又掷了，再取一册。头一页画着一套九锡，不甚光鲜，也有四句言语：

可叹托孤德，堪怜济世才。

□□行间置，飞禽水底埋。

两字被虫蛀去，急切辨识不清。欲问史迁，情知他不肯解惑的。待要丢下，又不舍。遂又往后看时，画上杯盘狼藉，血溅食案。其书云：

宝刀酬东顾，兴势显鹰扬。

聪明趋相位，岁首赴黄粱。

再翻了几页，无非是些甘言过誉。后面忽见一枚头盔委地，一人自起踏之。也有判云：

蜗角相争渭水寒，须从韩信走泥丸。

麒麟梦醒声空壮，枉与他人作笑谈。

后面又画着山间石上，剑痕如新。其判云：

投戈咫尺谢长缨，遗表匡时若有情。

漫言降将皆穷蹙，造衅开端“敌入平”。

文辞谬乱，殊不可解。承祚还欲看时，史迁已不许他多借，遂掩了卷册，微微笑道：“且随我去游玩奇景，何必在此拘泥！”

承祚恍恍惚惚，不觉弃了卷册，又随了史迁来至后面。但见苔痕上阶绿，草色入帘青，隐隐又闻琴声，真好个所在。忽听史迁笑道：“你们快出来迎接贵客！”一语未了，只见房中又走出几个学士来，皆是耳边簪笔，袖中怀卷。一见了承祚，都怨谤史迁道：“我们不知系何‘贵客’，忙的接了出来！先生曾说今日今时必有左丘明老夫子的生魂前来游玩，故我等久待。何故反引这黄口小儿来唐突这著书之境？”

承祚听如此说，便吓得欲退不能退，果然自度愚陋不堪。史迁忙携住承祚的手，向众史家道：“你等不知原委。今日原欲往鲁国去接左夫子，可喜他老人家复明之后，贪看人间风景，因而嘱余先携此子至此。他虽年幼，却是可琢，假以陶冶，异日青出于蓝，未可量也。”

众人见他说得郑重，神情转霁，唯有班兰台笑而不语。史迁遂命设宴。曹大家在别室与伏生女、蔡昭姬等另作一席。真个是屏开孔雀，褥设芙蓉，更不用说那肴馔之盛，鲜洁非人世所有。

饮酒间，又有乐工抱器上来，请问演何词曲。史迁道：“只将鼓吹铙歌十八曲演来便了。”刘中垒点头：“且是正声。”乐工奏道：“近闻下国新声频翻。魏改汉鼓吹曲为十二篇。第三曲《艾如张》，今名《获吕布》，言曹公东围临淮，生擒吕布也。吴亦造十二篇。汉曲有《巫山高》，以《关背德》当之，言蜀将关羽背弃吴德，心怀不轨。大皇帝引师浮江而擒之也……”

史迁不待他说完，便笑视承祚：“五音令人耳聋，反是不听的好！也罢，蜀中杨文然，臧否人物，每中其害，那赞词可作得了？”乐工复奏道：“我等也曾会过那杨戏，问些言语，每不应答。后向他索文，方说：‘闻先生著成史书，藏之名山，副在京师。这辅臣赞原是一家之言，不如待他年，再见天日罢。’”众皆失笑。史迁拊掌道：“骄儿如此惫懒！”承祚忙称谢不迭。

史迁起把盏，众皆避席谢。至承祚前，自斟一杯，一气干了，霞生双靥，“吾自辞龙门，遍求贤者，以拾遗补艺。吾所爱汝者，乃天下古今第一曲笔也。”

承祚听了，唬的忙捧杯答道：“公言差矣。某虽寡识，也知齐简晋书，春秋作而乱臣贼子惧。幸能继成国史，断不敢以直笔相弃的。”史迁道：“非也。什么直？什么曲？只将那‘不虚美不隐恶’六字铭心，便不负了。”

2018年4月


	3. Chapter 3

游地府雪芹还魂

读书百遍其义自见。况且演义又是一本有灵性的，不管你撕多少次、烧多少次都能恢复原状。阴间并无其他娱乐活动，时间久了，人们也开始拿此书嘲戏。第二年罗生为表诚意，带着曹公子下地府，给英雄们看点新鲜的。

多多少少人被罗一刀斩讫。曹定要吁嗟一番：“雨淋白骨血染草，月冷黄沙鬼守尸。”犹嫌辞句不大恳切。英雄们都笑：“若为他这种行止，你多心伤感，只怕你伤感不了呢。”

曹公子笑道：“我编了一则谜语，射演义一人。”说着便念道：“一声震得人方恐，回首相看已化灰。”众人也有猜是王允的，也有猜是诸葛恪的，也有猜是钟会的。伯约笑了半日，道：“都不是，我猜着了，一定是魏将军。”罗生笑道：“正是这个了。”众人先是发怔，转念一想，上上下下都哈哈的大笑起来。费祎笑得滚进丞相怀里。赵直也笑个不住。孔明只拿扇子指着罗生，“孤尚不能忍，况左右乎！——文长如何不见？”董允忙道：“魏将军接驾去了。”

少顷，先主亦到。罗生是老熟人了，只介绍曹。先主将书拿来略看一眼，微笑：“果然是曹家风格。”公子甚喜。适才在隔壁，许褚公然说这书没什么好看，“全是吊膀子的。”曹老板批评他：“你要看五遍才能发表议论。”

曹公子又道：“好防佳节元宵后，便是烟消火灭时。”刘禅忙道：“这一定是钟士季。再不是不成？”罗生笑道：“这难为你猜。”先主道：“书中元宵也多。如何定是这个？”刘禅扎着两只手欷欷地笑：“汉为火德。说出下一句来，我自己骂自己么？”眼睛只瞅着伯约。

一时曹公子有了第三个灯谜：“若将人泪比桃花，泪自长流花自媚。”这一则却浅。众人会意，口中少不得称赞，只说难猜，故意寻思，其实一听就猜着了。先主喜怒不形于色。竟无人来打破这闷葫芦。罗生失笑：“我自罚一杯。”文长道：“没的纵了你。须将在座一一敬过来方罢。”

罗生真个不怯，提壶下席，一一满上。这酒是曹老板友情赠送的九酝春。喝过了，大家又猜。“白骨如山忘姓氏，无非公子与红妆。”马谡接着就说”美周郎”。罗生笑道：“你也想一想‘忘’的意思再猜。”曹公子笑道：“再想。”马良笑道：“哦，是了。温侯吕布世无比。”众人都笑道：“这句是了。”

邓芝忽笑问：“你今日也兴头儿够了。倘去东吴，却该如何收场？”罗应声道：“这也不难。只请出雪芹笔下列位佳人，与江东女杰一一会面罢了。”众人拍手叫妙：“这促狭鬼！果然留下好的。”曹公子笑道：“岂敢，岂敢。”甘夫人、大小张后、李昭仪等：“休得过谦。”

2019年2月


	4. Chapter 4

寿未央群英开夜宴

说着，威公拿了一个竹雕的签筒来，里面装着象牙人名签子，摇了一摇，放在当中。又取过骰子来，盛在盒内，摇了一摇，揭开一看，里面是五点，数至玄德。玄德便笑道：“我先抓，不知抓出个什么来。”说着，将筒摇了一摇，伸手掣出一根，大家一看，只见签上画着一剑斩蛇，题着“天下惟宁”四字，下面又有镌的小字一句旧诗，道是：

赤帝旗迎火云起。又注着：“在席共贺一杯，此为群英之冠，随意命人，不拘诗词雅谑，道一则以侑酒。”众人看了，都笑说：“巧的很，主公原可比高皇。”说着，大家共贺了一杯。玄德吃过，便笑说：“赵郎唱一支我们听罢。”赵直道：“既这样，大家吃门杯好听的。”于是大家吃酒。赵直便唱：“伏羲神农黄帝氏。”众人都道：“快打回去。这会子很不用你来叙古，拣你极好的唱来。”赵直只得细细的唱了一支《景星》：

景星显见，信星彪列，象载昭庭，日亲以察。

参侔开阖，爰推本纪，汾脽出鼎，皇祐元始。

五音六律，依韦飨昭，杂变并会，雅声远姚。

空桑琴瑟结信成，四兴递代八风生。

殷殷钟石羽籥鸣。河龙供鲤醇犠牲。

百末旨酒布兰生。泰尊柘浆析朝酲。

惩感心攸通修名，周流常羊思所并。

穰穰复正直往宁，冯蠵切和疏写平。

上天布施后土成，穰穰丰年四时荣。

才罢。孔明却只管拿着那签，口内颠来倒去念“赤帝旗迎火云起”，听了这曲子，眼看着赵郎不语。孝直忙一手夺了，奉与玄德。

玄德又掷了一个十六点，数到文伟。文伟笑着，揎拳掳袖的伸手掣了一根出来。大家看时，一面画着一巨觥，题着“简襄功烈”四字，那面诗道是：

玉斝明年何处劝。

休昭笑道：“‘明年’两个字，改‘昨宵’两个字。”众人便知他趣夜来文伟醉卧的事，都笑了。文伟笑指那木模型与休昭看，又说：“快坐上那鹿车家去罢，别多话了。”众人都笑了。因看注云：“既云‘何处劝’，掣此签者不便饮酒，只令上下二家各饮一杯。”文伟拍手笑道：“以介眉寿，真真好签！”恰好孔明是上家，伯约是下家。二人斟了两杯只得要饮。伯约先饮了半杯，瞅人不见，递与上官子脩，端起来便一扬脖。孔明只管和人说话，将酒全折在漱盂内了。

文伟便绰起骰子来一掷个九点，该幼常。幼常便掣了一根出来。大家看时，这面上一枝狼牙箭，题着“长平怀古”四字，那边写着一句旧诗，道是：

风长日短星萧萧。注云：“在席各饮三杯送之。”幼常问怎么讲，孔明愁眉忙将签藏了说：“咱们且喝酒。”说着大家吃了三口，以充三杯之数。

幼常便又掷了个六点，该文长掣。文长默默的想道：“不知还有什么好的被我掣着方好。”一面伸手取了一根，只见上面画着一枚虎符，题着“灭秦谋项”四字，那面一句旧诗，道是：

区区一饭犹图报。注云：“自饮一杯，赤帝子陪饮一杯。”众人笑说：“这个好极。除了他，别人不配比淮阴。”文长也自笑了。

2019年7月


	5. Chapter 5

青梅煮酒论龙阳

言未毕，皇叔以手中匙箸尽落于地。霹雳雷声，大雨骤至。也是缘法凑巧，阿瞒正要察看皇叔可藏私不藏，便矮身去拾。只见皇叔一双丝履，不沾菜园寸土。阿瞒且不拾箸，便去那皇叔丝履上捏一把。皇叔便笑将起来，说道：“明公休要罗唣！你真个要勾搭小人？”阿瞒便跪道：“只求玄德作成孤。”皇叔便把阿瞒搂将起来。只见关某推开院门入来，怒道：“你两个做得好事！”阿瞒和皇叔都吃了一惊。那将军便道：“好呀，好呀！我道你来吃酒，不曾想你来偷汉子！天子得知，须连累我，不若我先去出首。”回身便走。阿瞒扯住袖子道：“云长饶恕则个！”皇叔道：“云长低声！”正是：

古鼎新烹梅子香，那堪翠斝贮琼浆。

莫言甲胄无风韵，试看阿瞒对备郎。

2019年2月


	6. Chapter 6

曹阿瞒情陷乌龙院

初时玄德夜夜与阿瞒一处歇卧，向后渐渐来得慢了。却是为何？原来玄德是个侠士，只爱学使刀剑，于男色上不十分要紧。这曹阿瞒身长七尺，况兼三十余岁，正当壮室之年，因此玄德不中那将军意。

一日，玄德不合带义弟关云长来曹阿瞒家吃酒。这关云长却是玄德的生死知己，小字唤做长生，生得面如重枣，唇若抹朱；丹凤眼，卧蚕眉，相貌堂堂，威风凛凛。平昔只要建功立业，威震华夏。这阿瞒是个风流魁首，一见云长，心里便喜，倒有意看上他。三日一小宴，五日一大宴；上马一提金，下马一提银。常言道：佳人有意村夫俏，红粉无心浪子村。关云长是个勇烈大丈夫，逾垣折杏的手段却不会。究竟阿瞒何曾随意了一日，反花了许多昧心钱。

正是：

大将南征胆气豪，腰悬秋水雁翎刀。

人人道我情辛苦，底事云长着旧袍？

2020年3月


	7. Chapter 7

稗官年会  


主持人：各位都是才华盖世。今天我们玩个游戏，看谁能笑到最后。规则是，把剧本上的台词念出来。

施耐庵：反书也要念吗？

主持人：没错。请施先生来吧。

施耐庵（努力辨认）：我要超越司马迁这座大山。

李开先：说得好！

金圣叹：这一点施先生当然是做到了。

笑笑生：哪来的措大？

金圣叹：我乃水浒点评第一人！莫小觑此书，行文皆有法度，且说这草蛇灰线、背面敷粉、横山断云、鸾胶续弦、趁水生波、禹王金锁……

笑笑生（呕）：取西厢记来，为我解秽。

主持人（计分）：契合度两票。有请罗先生。

罗贯中（笑着接过剧本）：我要超越司马迁……怎么还是这句？

金圣叹：别了罢。这里的人轮个遍也轮不到你。

毛宗岗：瞧这吃相。拉踩是辣鸡。

金圣叹：我还没找你算账！批个破书还非说是我推荐，坏我名声啊！

罗贯中：你夹带私货，冒充古本，罪在其上。

施耐庵：虽然他吹我，但是……咳，你懂的。

罗贯中：先生我们可以来比较一下谁的孩子更惨。

曹雪芹：我来迟了！不曾迎接贵客！

蒲松龄：小曹倒是反客为主了。

吴承恩：主持人不是叫我们投票么。罗吧，好好写倒也能追史公项背，可他不正经啊，三句不过便脸滚键盘了。

鲁迅：失败的英雄，韧性的反抗，敢单身鏖战的武人，敢抚哭叛徒的吊客……

主持人：周先生讲出了演义的华彩。

许仲琳：我记得他对人物塑造评价并不高。那词怎么说来着？脸谱化。

罗贯中：读小说切忌预设立场。

笑笑生：罗么，跟我打不行，揍你是绰绰有余。

冯梦龙：附议。

主持人（计票）：所以这一轮没人支持。

吴敬梓：恭喜贯中被淘汰了。

1.李开先《一笑散·时调》：“崔后渠、熊南沙、唐荆川、王遵岩、陈后岗谓《水浒传》委曲详尽，血脉贯通；《史记》而下，便是此书。且古来更未有一事而二十册。”

2.金圣叹《读第五才子书法》：“某尝道《水浒》胜似《史记》，人都不肯信，殊不知某却不是乱说。其实《史记》是以文运事，《水浒》是因文生事。以文运事，是先有事生成如此如此，却要算计出一篇文字来，虽是史公高才，也毕竟是吃苦事。因文生事即不然，只是顺着笔性去，削高补低都由我。”

3.雉衡山人《东西晋演义·序》：“一代肇兴，必有一代之史，而有信史有野史。好事者藂取而演之，以通俗谕人，名曰演义，盖自罗贯中《水浒传》、《三国传》始也。罗氏生不逢时，才郁而不得展，始作《水浒传》，以抒其不平之鸣，其间描写人情世态、宦况闺思，种种度越人表。”

4.鲁迅《中国小说史略》：“然今所传诸小说，皆屡经后人增损，真面殆无从复见矣。”

2020年1月


	8. Chapter 8

稗官群聊  


罗贯中大学时写了个剧本叫《三国群英传》。那会儿刚学会上网，找了个BBS就发了。同好把它做成了游戏。可惜当年版权意识差，发行后一再被人套用mod，什么《大宋群英传》《东周群英传》……不是蹭热度，就是冒名顶替。

如今罗已是上有老下无小，仍然钟情于文学创作，在一个群里聊得热火朝天。成员大多是性别明晰，“兄弟姐妹”四个字乱喊。独一位“笑笑”，顶了个美女头像，语不惊人死不休，谁也不知Ta是人是妖。

晚上九点，正是人们刷着手机追剧的时候，群里冷冷清清，只有笑笑和他有一搭没一搭地调戏。

“好汉，下城来！”

“我的元阳是至宝，怎能轻与你这——”

“最近又写啥了？”

“唐明宗对苍天，止不住地好伤怀~”

“哈？没想到你还喜欢李隆基啊。”

对方失口，算是让罗逮住机会扳回一城：

“蠢材蠢材！唐明皇和唐明宗都分不清么？早是在群里，要出去说，还不如买块豆腐撞死算了。”

他只顾舌绽莲花，网线那端的人已摔过来一堆表情包：

“好罢了，都是胡人作乱，有什么区别？偏你要说个子丑寅卯！南汉进士想做官得先阉了，人人都有腐迁才么？”

“……不要说他腐！！！”

司马迁是他的底线。“施惠”曾说，若是这萝卜能穿回去，见了太史公，一定纳头便拜，宁可留在没有厕纸的年份。

“口天”也笑：

“五谷轮回之所呀？贞女解带烈汉折腰，用竹片子擦拭，可疼得狠呐。”

罗便涨红了脸。但凡生气，他就改个后缀，像教导主任来抓逃堂了：“粗鄙！”

“梦阮”懒洋洋地爬上来，打字自带动感泡泡：

“书呆蛇，面皮比豆腐皮包子还薄。”

老罗恨道：“你这反了阴阳的——”

他骂人向来文雅，新鲜词儿都是跟那姓吴的学的。

说到梦阮，起初人人以为是个软妹，谁知那天“柳泉”去面了基，回来就把他卖了，“亏了呀，亏了！”柳泉还准备了一份小礼物，悲愤不已，“男狐狸精！祸国殃民！”

也为这事，冯梦龙以真名进群，很是被嘲笑了一番：“你和梦阮是多年失散的兄妹吗？”老冯不胜其烦，改名“马二”。这又抢了吴敬梓的名片。从此两人唇枪舌剑，化身“智囊”。

2020年4月


	9. Chapter 9

飞花令

话说稗官行令，拈得“雪”字，限了七言。蒲松龄道：“到底分个次序，让我写出来。”说着，便令众人拈阄为序。起首恰是施氏，然后按次各各开出。

施耐庵：若非风雪沽村酒

罗贯中：一望弥漫雪满山

吴承恩：雪迷山径酒难沽

众人笑：“这对得好！将他两个都堵住了。”又催笑笑生。那厮饧着眼道：“你们都有了？”吐出半块槟榔，“雪隐鹭鸶飞始见。”

一言未了，曹雪芹抢着道：“使不得！此句不是你的，原是《琵琶记》的话。你怎好将来搪塞？却是当罚！”笑笑生大怒：“我当是谁，原来是你！你倒比先越发出挑了，倒像我的儿子。”陈端生听了不堪，“罢哟，先生们。天天见了就咕唧。”那李汝珍是个伶透的，见才女不悦，先抢下那枝花来：“吟雪诗暖阁赌酒，挥醉笔上苑催花。都是一时翘楚，何苦争那闲气？”施罗二公闲看半日，哂道：“有这等合口，外头那雪都快化了。”那许仲琳正待卖弄他几分歪才，竟不顾字数，一气说下去：“此雪下到稠密处，只见江河一道青。此雪落到三更后，尽道丰年已十分……”吴敬梓作呕心状：“飞流溅沫知多少，不与《封神》洗恶诗！快休提‘雪’字，早是恼了滕六君，生埋了你！”

2020年5月


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 苏州人对骂

金圣叹称水浒为第五才子书：

或问：题目如《西游》、《三国》，如何？答曰：这个都不好。《三国》人物事本说话太多了，笔下拖不动，踅不转，分明如官府传话奴才，只是把小人声口替得这句出来，其实何曾自敢添减一字。《西游》又太无脚地了，只是逐段捏捏撮撮，譬如大年夜放烟火，一阵一阵过，中间全没贯串，便使人读之，处处可住。

毛宗岗仿效金圣叹删改水浒的作法，自称得到三国演义的“古本”，对明朝版本进行删改，并在章回之间夹写批语，题为“圣叹外书”、“声山别集”，又伪作金圣叹序冠于卷首，名为第一才子书。此即120回本，它取代旧本广为流行。

李渔为演义作序：

《水浒》之奇，圣叹尝批之矣，而《三国》之评，独未之及。予尝欲探索其奇，以下诸世，乃应酬日繁，又多出游少暇，年来欲践其志，会病未果。适予婿沈因伯归自金陵，出声山所评书示予。观其笔墨之快，心思之灵，堪与圣叹《水浒》相颉颃，极鉥心抉髓之谈，而更无靡漫沓拖之病，则又似过之，因称快者再。

死去的金圣叹（人瑞）：

倷阿是弗要脸孔哉？

失明的毛纶（声山）：

差巴眼！

2020年5月


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 假装翻译

不想如今忽然来了一个薛宝钗，年岁虽大不多，然品格端方，容貌丰美，人多谓黛玉所不及。而且宝钗行为豁达，随分从时，不比黛玉孤高自许，目无下尘，故比黛玉大得下人之心。便是那些小丫头子们，亦多喜与宝钗去顽。因此黛玉心中便有些悒郁不忿之意，宝钗却浑然不觉。

译：既生瑜，而何生亮！

“有老爷和他坐着就罢了，回回定要见我。”

译：人杰地灵，徐孺下陈蕃之榻。

及进了房屋，雪洞一般，一色玩器全无，案上只有一个土定瓶中供着数枝菊花，并两部书，茶奁茶杯而已。床上只吊着青纱帐幔，衾褥也十分朴素。

译：非淡泊无以明志，非宁静无以致远。

“男人们读书明理，辅国治民，这便好了。只是如今并不听见有这样的人，读了书倒更坏了。这是书误了他，可惜他也把书糟踏了，所以竟不如耕种买卖，倒没有什么大害处。”

译：庙堂之上，朽木为官；殿陛之间，禽兽食禄。岂如织席贩履，躬耕南阳。

“阿弥陀佛！今日天睁了眼，把这一个祸害妖精退送了，大家清净些。”

译：庸奴！复能作恶不？

“他纵好，也灭不过我的次序去。”

译：初，仪为先主尚书，琬为尚书郎，后虽俱为丞相参军长史，仪每从行，当其劳剧，自为年宦先琬，才能逾之，于是怨愤形于声色，叹咤之音发于五内。 

“我虽生的比别人略好些，并没有私情密意勾引你怎样，如何一口死咬定了我是个狐狸精！”

译：众女疾余之蛾眉兮，谣诼谓余以善淫。

子桓淫逸，继之以篡。

译：“癞蛤蟆想天鹅肉吃，没人伦的混帐东西，起这个念头，叫他不得好死！”

不意东吴菰芦中，乃有奇伟如此人！

译：“老天，老天，你有多少精华灵秀，生出这些人上之人来！”

间者迷醉，言有违错，慈恩含忍，不致之于理，使得全完，保育性命。

译：“谁似奶奶这样圣明！在上体贴太太，在下又疼顾下人。”

原延意不北降魏而南还者，但欲除杀仪等。平日诸将素不同，冀时论必当以代亮。本指如此。不便背叛。

译：“朝廷家原有挂误的，倒也不算委屈了他。”

人有言国家兵众简练，部伍分明者，立举头视屋，愤咤作色曰：“何足言！”凡如是者不可胜数。

译：“二十年头里的焦大太爷眼里有谁？别说你们这一起杂种王八羔子们！”

以伯约比中土名士，公休、太初不能胜也。

译：“早得与他交结，也不枉生了一世。”

2019年4月-2020年5月


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 名著拟人

Ex1 女儿是父亲上辈子的情人

水浒在前朝是举义扛大纛儿的，阎罗殿前几回游。膝下一双稚女，自幼流离。两姊妹各托乔木，幸而重逢，言及生平，一名金，一名石，乃是算命先生取了“锲而不舍”之意。如今那姓罗的已被砍了头，施亦残疾。水浒得赡养，常窥见些瓜田李下。

当下四人一处吃酒。石头妹知局，便说：“我怪怕的，阿爷同我到那边走走来。”水浒也会意，便真个同她出来。只剩刻本们。笑笑生便和金姐儿挨肩擦脸，百般轻薄起来。刻本们看不过，也都躲了出去，凭他两个自在取乐，不知作些什么勾当。

………

曹公子便推门进去，笑说：“老先生在这里，后学来请安。”

………

金姐儿一叠声又叫：“将曹家姑娘请来，要乐咱们四个一处同乐。俗语说‘便宜不过当家’，他们是师徒，咱们是姊妹，又不是外人，只管上来。”石头妹反不好意思起来。

………

那金姐儿放出手眼来略试了一试，笑曹两个竟全然无一点别识别见，连口中一句响亮话都没了，不过是“梦幻”二字而已。

Ex2 时代不同了，男女都一样

“这一位是红将军，小字石头。天子钦赐风月宝剑，帐下现列着金陵十二钗。近年一心向释，因此又号情僧。”

“我记不得许多名字。”

红将军虽袭了祖职，全不以边防为重。一日与妻拥炉饮酒，大发高论：“……还要知道，那朝廷是受命于天，他不圣不仁，那天地断不把这万几重任与他了。”

三夫人大怒，唾其面曰：“汝为男子，先怀不忠之心，国家虚养汝多时，吾今亦无面目共汝为夫妇！” 

当晚三夫人便不肯同宿。后数日，西游来访，见他两口儿貌合神离，已猜着几分，笑着打趣：“姻兄啊，为人生在天地之间，怎么便是得罪？”红将军摆手，“莫提。你是个了悟的，你三姐姐却是真信这一套的。如今恐难扳回，还是将你出海的见闻寻几件与她解闷才好。”

三夫人如今正言厉色非礼不行，幼年却也是个淘气的。她家是个簪缨大族，男男女女无不读书。一日听红将军吩咐小鬟：“她这本来面目极好，倒别弄紧衬了。”猛可里触及前情：“尽信书，则不如无书。”

Ex3 英雄作贼鸳鸯殉

演义是个戴方巾的，打小儿要做良臣，时乱世危久沉吟。水浒是衙门里说的女贼首，看上了演义，要强他落草。第一次被这书生跑了。后来是水头领带着男兵女兵们，把演义从冤狱里捞了出来。胸中万策终付绿林。

两人转战南北，终告失败，不得不隐姓埋名。水浒旧伤复发，后半载亡于洞穴。演义葬了爱人，从此闭门修书。待天下定了，儒生亦老，偶尔会指点几个学生。东周列国志他们都是这么教出来的。而且还有许多人冒名师承。

话说演义自水浒谢世之后，久不染红尘。一日下山，见一伙官兵簇拥着囚车过了，押着个武官，冠带未尽去。演义心中惊疑：“这个不是我兄弟反三郎？”那囚似有感应，睁眼叫道：“你不是我哥哥！”原来演义、荡寇是同宗，品格却有下惠、盗跖之别。

“我已将关某分了两位化身，还不算重视你蜀汉么？”

“你又急了，满口里‘蜀’‘汉’起来。”

“偏说‘蜀’！你不依，这不是板砖，再打一顿。莫非这脸上还没尝过的不成！”

“好人，我才筹措了些，你又怄我。听说金员外新得了一个小妾，大郡来的，竟是个摇钱树。只管向他家去借粮罢了。”

Ex4 有钱能使鬼推磨

金员外早年发迹，放浪形骸，不知纳了多少房姬妾。什么玉娇梨、金屋梦，镇日争锋吃醋，都夸耀自己的好处。员外还常与各色才子书往来，俨然风月魁首。只是他抱定了主意，必要寻一位名门闺秀以主中馈。有点家世的偏又厌其铜臭，白眼相加。

那一日是吕纯阳生辰，吴人尽出门轧神仙去了。也是天缘凑巧，红小姐正乘着轿子从观前经过。金员外在茶馆瞥见，不觉已酥了半边。此后便频思浸润。那红家有句名言：“女儿是水做的骨肉，男人是泥做的骨肉。”求亲者无不丧气。金员外哈哈一笑：“把块泥捻来，一齐打破，用水调和，岂不正佳？”

据才子书们讲来，那红小姐目无下尘，唯独对聊斋十分恭敬，常延至府上说古。金员外赍厚礼往拜，“老先生若能玉成此事，一世的著作刊行，都在金某身上。”聊斋已瞽，不紧不慢道：“老夫不过往宅院行走，怎好妄为媒妁？”

金员外求凰未遂，他又无相如般大才，只好回家共美人取乐。姬妾咕咕哝哝笑他不尽。一个说：“商人重利轻别离。千金小姐自是闺门谨严，谁喜那月下之事？”一个说：“姐姐将天比地。不过是咱们一对儿烧糊了的卷子同他厮混罢了。”恼得员外浪上火来，当晚不可名状。

Ex5 三教九流，不分贵贱

西游是朝廷重臣，礼贤下士。三红金水都是得了他眼缘的。首辅闲来邀人叙话。说到法度，水浒笑推演义，“钩诛国侯。”又道：“老大人莫怪卑职讲，这分毫不肯苟且，有一个尽够了。”演义以军功显，不免自危。金、红两位诰命，面庞身段不差什么，性情迥异。少顷佛像开光，“我等且去随喜。” 

水非俗吏，三建殊勋。曾画过一幅青藤图。逃名无数，曲木伤弓。金其实从来不信什么是阴司地狱报应的，奈何西、红都一味虔诚，少不得随众行礼。耳边一片“阿弥陀佛”，悄剔开眼，琉璃珠子骨碌碌乱转。

演义端的是个好男子，未发迹前，曾有一段类似“千里送京娘”的传奇。如今见了红夫人，任她花容月貌，只待之以礼。金夫人泼辣，但凡说些市井俊俏的话，都是水浒稳稳接过来，首辅大人并不见责。若要谈禅，演义水浒却是不能。只有红堪与西放对。金用扇子掩口，直打呵欠。

Ex6 好汉不吃眼前亏

假如五个人一起被丢进牢里。三是宁死不屈，因此伤得最重。水见势不妙，胡乱招供：“我自姓张。”红犹如一盆才透出嫩箭的兰花送到了猪圈里，奄奄一息。金虽也受不得委屈，却还想着色诱狱卒。到了晚间，西使个解锁法，悄没声地领着四众逃出去。 

越狱后先给三治伤。方才打得血肉模糊，刑杖都折了，不叫一声。西上天讨丹药去了，水急着土法上马。红帮不上忙，在旁啜泣。金奚落道：“就是哭出两缸眼泪来，也医不好棒创！”自解了腰下香囊，教三咬在齿间，任水敷治。

水粗手大脚，动作麻利地包扎好了。三疼出一头冷汗，扯嘴微笑：“多谢张兄。”金瞪着眼，从西手中夺过丹药给他塞下。红也破涕为笑。

Ex7 同是天涯沦落人

金是教坊司的女主事，脾气天生不堪。红是官家小姐，遭了大难，被发送到这里。一开始只是寻死觅活，吃尽苦头。金用了好些毒辣手段，姑娘们都看着怕。然而金为人并不坏，早年曾有一桩传奇。孤注一掷的义士“演”，当街问斩，暴尸三日。只有金，素昧平生，出面将他葬了。 

与外界风传不同，金并非母夜叉般的健妇，相反，身材娇小，却是仰面看人能把人看低了头的气势。官妓们吃的是青春饭，皮肉轻易伤不得。红一流的闺秀，更是调教出来就能一本万利。那些日子，金只用一张刀子嘴，就把红逼得气噎喉干。再要寻短见，早被褫夺衣裳，监住了。

金戳着红的额头，尽情毁骂：“朝廷打发来做婊子的，充什么金枝儿！你道会写几笔诗，便是状元了？院中姊妹哪一个不能！……”詈语恰便似翻了车的核桃。姑娘们屏息听训，有几个暗生狐兔之悲。仆妇走来劝金：“你老人家且润润嗓。”

花开两朵各表一枝。且说邻县水寨主，乳名浒子的，聚众占住了整个山头。声价震天响，寻常官府谁敢惹他。有时也下山来嫖，别人只图风流快活，他却要寻个红尘知己。弟兄们哄笑：“大哥发昏啦。哪有去窑子里讨老婆的？”

那天二当家的进了教坊司，把一张银票往桌上一拍，便吆喝着要最好的姐儿。金主事立在胡梯上，拿一丈青耳勺柄剔牙，理都不理。二当家要砸场子，恰好水寨主进门。原想着“你淫我盗，打什么不紧”，却发现这位姑奶奶比年轻女孩子们更妙。于是收起绿林手段，笑着唤了声“三姨儿”。

Ex8 半世功名在梦中

红楼好串风月戏，终日沉浸在“我本是女娇娥，又不是男儿郎”中不可自拔。儒林常劝他在仕途经济上用心，红公子便怒。儒小姐只得寄望于孩儿，手引口传，三更灯火五更鸡，勒掯他读书。那小郎本生得怯弱，除了文章，其余一律不会。好容易学成，朝廷却废了科举，气急一病死了。 

儒小姐痛失爱子，镇日以泪洗面。红公子趁机将家里的圣贤书都烧了。夫妻关系名存实亡。一日，儒的闺中女伴镜花缘来探。镜是留洋的，给儒说了许多新事物；又讲自己想在国内办学，推进女子教育。儒渐渐听住了。

儒小姐被镜花缘一番话说动了心，虽不敢出去抛头露面，却想拿出积蓄，资助她办学。红公子家是个大宅门，上下三层公婆，规矩能把人压死，开口就骂红：“汝妇无礼节！”不许镜再登门。儒不知，镜也不是寻常教育者。借着新学堂的掩护，暗中筹划革命。

后来起事失败，镜姑娘血洒轩亭口。儒小姐连夜赶来，含悲为她装殓。用骄人的书法，写下了一副挽联。依稀故人笑：“好收吾骨……边。”

Ex9 五缺一

他们不是掌上明珠、府邸麟儿，是从乡野间水泽旁长出来的。没人知道他们的生世。因为天资奇绝，使人妒杀。有的被剜了眼，有的被破了面，甚至有的被砍了腿脚，强行装上车，代替骚人的幻肢。数百年来的批改窜夺，仿佛一身的牛皮癣。后来，又随便抓几个塞进一笼子里，贴上“四大”的封条。 

Ex10 大聚义

四大奇书排位次。水肯定居长。三觉得自己应该排第二，金出言讥讽，两个打了起来。西耍着金箍棒，笑嘻嘻走来参战。三：“你是来帮我还是帮三妹呀？”一句话已自处下风。西：“当然是帮四姐啦。你算什么，也跟四姐争老二。”

水看他们打了半天，像小孩子一样，忍不住说：“都别争啦。前朝鹤相，‘甲乙丙丁，合居第四。’你便做个三弟又何妨。”三气得差点吐血：“你们欺人太甚！”

好事者评曰：“金三西水当时体，轻薄为文哂未休。”就说他四个耻居人后。不久，又来了一位红小姐，他们叫她五妹。一双小脚儿缠得尖尖的，开口便是大道理，论才学不在四个之下，只有三耐烦与她对几句。再往后，金四姐搬走了。义老三如愿做了义老二。

2018-2019年


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 名著拟人

Ex11 我为什么不乐

儒林金瓶本是贫贱夫妻，当年牛衣对泣也曾发誓不负糟糠。儒一朝中了举，得志便猖狂，嫌弃金家的庸俗。金岂是吃素的，从原籍跟到京城，将儒看得死死的，绝不许第二个小娘儿进门。儒无计，索性浪迹青楼，莺莺燕燕都得过他墨宝。金恨恨不已，与贴身婢女吃起了对食。 

婢女红儿，原不是金的陪嫁，乃是儒放了官以后花银子买的。为人伶俐，颇识得几个字，知老爷主母不谐，也能奉承周全。二女共寝时，便以柳永俗词取笑：“愿奶奶，兰心蕙性，枕前言下，表余深意。”金啐她一口：“怪小肉儿！”竟将儒大人一笔抹倒。

Ex12 窈窕淑女，君子好逑

儒林听说演义丧偶，便去做媒。演义辞曰：“年齿恐不相当。”儒林笑道：“这位女公子非天下英雄不嫁。”絮絮说了许多好处。那厢，聊斋也来劝红楼：“虽是续弦，亦是正室。你如今家道中落，比不得从前挑挑拣拣……”两边都是一样的剃头挑子，男女当事人却还没点头。

这本是红小姐那废柴哥哥的主意。儒林拿了银子，义形于色地去了。演义说我比她大三四百岁，这婚许不得。况也知旧家女儿娇养惯了的。红小姐任人夸得天花乱坠，咬定了牙根，只道是趋炎附势，耻作新娘。

Ex13 有话好好说

演义他们一伙儿议论时局。封神上来就胡说一通，什么金张七叶啦，天子万年啦。总之，只有不是的臣，没有不是的君。水浒听得心头火起，抽刀便砍。封神见势凶猛，翻身遁去。被水浒喝声“疾！”那神兽就如纸片儿般跌落。按在尘埃，拳头脚尖雨点般下。众人眼看打得不祥了，忙来解劝。

红楼抱着双臂，远远立着哂笑：“打他作甚？”这位少爷是连文死谏武死战都看不上的。一见演义动忧国忧民之心，便要翻白眼。儒林书读得多，却不以为傲，只拉着金瓶，盘点美食。此时水浒被众人抱住，勉强收手，兀自骂不绝。封神闹了个灰头土脸，恨道：“强气未灭，一世的绿林！”

演义原想凭三寸不烂之舌，逐一说服，被水浒搅了一阵，倒不好再絮叨了。遂出面止道：“你等不必焦躁。我自往首辅处说罢了。”收拾奏本，就要去找西游。金瓶回过头，“可又来！他老人家也不过是泥菩萨过江，如何错抱了佛脚？”竟是劝他丢开手不管的意。

Ex14 拜师

两人转战南北，终告失败，不得不隐姓埋名。水浒旧伤复发，后半载亡于林泉。演义葬了爱人，从此闭门修书。待天下定了，书生亦老，偶尔会指点几个学生。东周列国志就是这么教出来的。封神也来拜师，演义嫌其心术不正，不收束脩。于是封神偷了一页xx宝典，自去修炼，终于走火入魔。

那时节是金瓶在位，好一个色迷心窍的昏君。封神便与他做了一路，被尊为国师，无恶不作。西游一路云游，频频相劝：“望你把三教合一，也敬僧，也敬道，也养育人才。”反被君臣缚了，要取心肝作药引子。西游叹道：“非我不度。”自脱身腾云而去。金瓶那腰下的病却是越发重了。

Ex15 寻亲

话说演义自水浒谢世之后，久不染红尘。一日下山，见一伙官兵簇拥着囚车过了，押着个武官，冠带未尽去。演义心中惊疑：“这个不是我兄弟反三郎？”那囚似有感应，睁眼叫道：“你不是我哥哥！”原来演义、荡寇是同宗，品格却有下惠、盗跖之别。不久，说岳也找上门来，自称水浒是他姑母。

那小子进门，纳头便拜，“姑丈！”演义一个激灵，“来者何人？”说岳便爬起来，声情并茂地讲他与水浒的渊源。最后说他姑姑死了，又没个表兄弟，“遗产理应由我继承。”演义大怒，“我从未见如此厚颜无耻之徒！”一顿拐棍将他打得抱头鼠窜，也算是动了动老骨头。

Ex16 大宅门

倘若封神是个女的，那可真是，最毒妇人心。可以跟金瓶去互称英雌了。金大奶奶平日里也请些三姑六婆上门闲坐打牙儿，她男人却不信，只一味高乐不了。封神便凑近她耳朵，吹着气：“若依我这法子，管保狐狸精个个都死。”两个一拍即合。金瓶烧了多少道符水，白送给封神那些钱。 

一日，封道婆又来骗钱，金氏便有些怨气，“我手里但凡从容些，何曾慢了一日！只这般不灵验，明儿打发人拆了你道观！”封神连道罪过，眼珠儿一转，又说：“大官人膝下空虚。只消娘子养个哥儿，这百万家私还不都是您老的？”不推销“回心丸”了，改学麒麟送子。

Ex17 歧视链

水浒把封神揍一顿；

演义把所有跟他一个名号的都揍一顿，从此荣获“武圣”尊号；

金嘲戏红，西揶揄聊；

荡寇只当奴才，说岳认贼作父；

…………

前几部书都有被禁的光荣历史。乾隆年间，说岳也被禁了。大家挖苦他“马屁拍到马腿上”。儒林坐在一旁，把这些事都记下来，交给镜花缘去国际交流。 

Ex18 身世

水浒抽出一根肋骨，变成了金瓶。又跟金瓶生了个女儿，叫红楼。若干年后，人们都去追捧那小姐，把她娘抛到脑后。水浒自己忙着干大事，委托演义给女儿开蒙。这女学生天分极高，只一件不足，用情太深，不单为古人落泪，连花花草草都得她眼泪。后来演义去给水浒上坟，只说青出于蓝。 

金娘子诸子百家皆通，曾与演先生隔帘论道，挥洒自如。那天红小姐刚学了《子见南子》，便有些不快。演义问心无愧，从不解释。

红小姐长到十几岁，背叛家庭，闹革命去了。起初常被批评为资产阶级作风，暗地里哭鼻子。好在队伍上有个留学归来的西游，愿意帮助女同志。解放后，演先生被打倒。金娘子更不必说，多少顶帽子。每天凌晨，两人拄着扫帚，长街两头扫过来。四目相对，映着屋檐上的向阳花。

2018-2019年


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 名著拟人

疫情期间，演义笔耕不辍，被他的对家送上热搜，宣布社会性死亡了。演义平时颇有愤世嫉俗之语，比如“宁为傅佥死，不作蒋舒生”。这次，讣告贴了满版。水浒他们知道备细，也煞有介事地取笑凑趣儿。

水浒：“哥哥永远活在我的心中！”作捶胸顿足状。金瓶尖刻地反击：“不是说要同年同月同日死么？怎么他去了，你还苟着？”水浒正待要卖弄他胸中许多豪杰事务，闻言大怒：“洒家堂堂一表凛凛一躯，岂能学那儿女子殉情？”红楼听了不忿，与聊斋叽叽咕咕：“这厮直将风月宝鉴都看轻了！”

且说演义赶稿到半夜，摘了耳机，才刷开网络，只见一群读者为他活出殡。那叫一个情真意切，提前几天清明“云扫墓”。更有许多不知哪里摸来的ID，把他的平生心血整成文包，囤积居奇到处抛售。演义是个随时随地都能入戏的，尚觉得一阵恶寒。他决定用事实说话，不声不响地更新了。

发完这节，演义就去睡觉了。第二天日晒三竿才起来，一打开手机，短信箱被R.I.P.挤爆。连载区的评论大多是这个画风：

“55555太太的遗作！太太不要走TT”

“太遗憾了QAQ”

“情愿以死，换他的生，好率咱读者再平坑”

…………

有一则打油诗被顶到了热度第一：

“宁为抗疫死，不作投毒生！

宁为演义死，不作儒林生。”

演义大吃一惊：怎么他也搅进来了？

那儒林是个吃播博主，平素最爱炫厨艺。疫情一来，许多高级食材买不到了，只好改做黑暗料理。老粉丝们自然爱他，新来的就不买账了。儒林性情高傲，怼了几次，人气不降反增。这天他正享用自己的午饭，金瓶在群里频频at：“小弟，给你看个笑话。”

吃播博主顺着金瓶给的链接点进去，顿时一个头两个大。他又去自己的主页看，留言板已经沦陷了：气势汹汹，都在骂他千里投毒，断送一代文曲星。儒林一跳三尺高：“上次我酿的梅子酒是还没到时候，可也不至于把义哥给毒死了吧？小红，老水，你们可要为我作证啊！”

金瓶犹自戏谑：“阿义‘光荣’了，我们正商量着给他捐个花圈。”儒林更窘了：“好姐姐……”红楼连忙打圆场：“人家这会子心里正不自在，你还奚落他。”聊斋围观了半天，开口道：“这事明摆着是有人阴他。义哥的仇人倒也有限，小林子你又是得罪了谁？”水浒暴躁起来：“早是隔离在家，不然我怕管不住这双拳头！”众人猜了半天无果，只好等名侦探西游上线。

2020年3月


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 名著拟人

望梅止渴

演义男，金瓶女。她叫他“阿义”，他叫她“梅梅”。这是后来的事。当初演义下放到金瓶所在山区，穷困潦倒，非礼勿视，只以“同志”相称。运动来了，还要陪几个“黑五类”去挨斗。是村姑自个儿看上了不算年轻的知识分子。

村里人常见二十出头的妇女主任对演义态度微妙，一团火似赶着喊“义老师”，哪怕训话，眉眼也盈盈的，如水库潋滟的波光。殊不知，义老师在城里有个前任叫红楼，人如其名，一心跟党走，听说他被打成“右派”，立即划清界限。

金主任不避忌，却也是有对象的。村东头的水浒，打小儿指腹为婚。十七八岁去参了军，一心要提干，竟将这嫩黄瓜似的瓶妹妹撂在老家，至今未完婚。山里风糙，眼看水灵灵的女子就快闷成了酱菜。谁想五百年冤家今朝相遇，一时流言蜚语四起。

金瓶生得出众，性子又强，一时妇女几乎都视她为仇。如今瓜田李下，正是绝好的机会，甚至有人主动给水浒写信。不久，水浒回来探亲，见金瓶容光焕发，眼神儿却不似从前，不禁大怒：“贼淫妇！老子把你当宝，没承想是这么个浪货！跟那‘右派’混一块儿喔喔捏捏，我在部队都被人戳脊梁骨！”金瓶亦怒：“放屁！原知你穿了绿军装，倒抢起绿帽子戴了！老娘有什么不是？走，把话说清楚！”

一路拉扯，到演义的住处，三方对质。水浒上去就一拳，把演义打倒在地，“好个臭老九，不好好改造，倒偷我女人了！你这是破坏军婚！我杀了你！”伸手就往腰里摸枪，被金瓶一头顶在墙上。演义鼻孔滴血，迅速明白了两人的所指：“请问解放军同志，你和金同志成亲了吗？”“关你鸟事？!”金瓶抢答：“没有！三年了都不见他扯证！”“既没有成亲，就不是法律所承认的夫妻。这‘破坏军婚’从何说起？况且，我和金同志清清白白。解放军同志，你可不要听信谣言啊。”

水浒被这话一堵，更是七窍生烟，甩开金瓶，“金主任你闪开。今天我非毙了他不可！”原来那年验上兵，金瓶去送别，想把身子给了他。水浒怕触犯纪律，愣是忍着没动她。一晃几年过去了，少女绮梦早就化作春烟，反让这草芥不如的右派拣了便宜，如何忍得？金瓶见状不妙，冲着窗外大喊：“救火啊！救命呀！”

2020年4月


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 名著拟人

冯梦龙是个作家，致力于像司马迁那样收集民间传说。他四处采风，记下许多令人脸红心跳的故事。只恨编辑蔡元放为了过审，总要加一些道貌岸然的按语。老冯每次领了稿费就骂，骂完了再拿钱去买酒买灵感。

一天夜里，风雨交加，老冯已经睡了，外面却不停地有人敲门。他待不理，款款的声音钻进耳朵来，“先生，冯先生……”

老冯跳下床去开了门。

站在屋外的是一个俊俏的女子。可是，天啊！经过了风吹雨打之后，她的样子是多么难看啊！水沿着她的头发和衣服向下流，流进鞋尖，又从脚跟流出来。她说她的名字叫金瓶。

没有人能拒绝金瓶的投怀送抱，何况老冯又喜欢那些狐鬼怪闻。从此两人开始了非法同居。当年管得严，金瓶白天并不出去抛头露面。

这是一个极好的模特儿，骨肉匀停，自带媚意。老冯也问过她，怎么不找个工作。金瓶轻描淡写地说，钱少活儿又累。她不介意亵玩的目光，只恨庸人看不出她的美。

每当才思枯竭，老冯就要求金瓶脱了衣服，细细琢磨艺术的实质。他又不是画家，往往看了半天，反被金瓶奚落。于是就嘿嘿一笑：“你冷了吧？”抱着她往床上滚。

2020年4月


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 名著拟人

正值毕业季，又是小长假。刚从论文中解放出来的学生们，欢天喜地要过节了。

大二女生小红，校宣传中心的干事。她上头还有个老金，高一级的师姐，已经跟着外边记者出去经过几个大场面，浪就完事了。这会子正对着电脑，搜罗最新资讯。例行栏目都交给小红。

西游拨弄着手机，念念有词：“‘端午不能说快乐，要说安康。’——等等，这不对吧？”

“你是刚从火星回来吗？这说法有了五六年了。”

“哦。”西游扶了把眼镜，“不知你们平时混什么群，我的群里从没人这么说。”

一句把一群人都挑翻了。

演义啪地合上笔记本，“我倒不介意别人祝我安康！再说现在疫情这么严重，能安康就不错了。只不过……”

“只不过，错的就是错的，谁信谁傻。”水浒接了茬。他在学生会混得风生水起，本来可以留校，却拒了名额，宁可出去闯世界。演义考公，西游考研，都有大致方向。这“桃园三结义”，眼看就要各奔东西。

那厢小红且不急着写稿子，笑嘻嘻凑到老金身边，给她看手腕上新编的五彩丝绳。这种活计，上世纪末在女生群体中流行过，最近不知怎的又火了起来。还有人干脆在校园中摆摊，响应国家号召。

老金也是个心灵手巧的。一次社团聚会，众人去菜场采购，全听她指挥，说买什么就买什么，回头一拾掇，不比饭店里做的差。那年儒林是新人，对她佩服得五体投地。

“都别闲着了！”老金吆喝道，“今年高考在七月，暑假前要出一期专栏。你们有什么主意？”

“自然是欢迎各位才子佳人报考本校。”西游揶揄道，“这里有七步成诗的师兄，还有风流婉转的学姐……”

“滚！”老金操起鼠标作势要打。小红也跟着骂：

“你们这些男人，就是晚进化了八万年，满脑子想的都是《非诚勿扰》。知道的当你是正经人，不知的，还以为这是夜总会广告呢！”

演义水浒对视一眼，忍笑憋得肩膀乱抖。

2020年6月


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 光荣属于安徒生与叶君健

大宋夜莺

你大概知道，在中国，官家是一个中国人；他周围的人也是中国人。这故事是许多年以前发生的；但是正因为这个缘故，在人们没有忘记它以前，值得听一听。

赵匡胤是一个俭朴的官家。他的御花园里只有各种各样的小鸟儿。云游诗人们说，唱得最好的是夜莺。

赵官家从书里读到了这个故事，要求内侍行首王继恩把夜莺找来。在一位小宫女的指引下，他们找到了赵普。一只灰色的小鸟，栖于树上。

赵普以为官家就在现场，欣然献唱：“只有在林子里才唱得好听！”不过，他还是答应了侍臣所请，去了皇宫。

夜莺优美的歌声催下了官家的眼泪。他极力留住赵普，并且用一根丝线系在他的足上，以示尊宠。这样所有人都知道，官家喜爱夜莺。

整个京城里都在谈论着这只奇异的鸟儿。当两个人遇见的时候，一个只须说：“赵”，另一个就接着说“普”。于是他们就互相叹一口气，彼此心照不宣。

不久，皇弟开封尹赵光义进贡了一件礼物。那是一件装在盒子里的工艺品——一只人造的夜莺。它跟天生的夜莺一模一样，不过它全身装满了钻石、红玉和青玉。这只人造的鸟儿，只要它的发条上好，就能唱出一曲那只真夜莺所唱的歌；它的尾巴上上下下地动着，射出金色和银色的光来。它的脖颈上挂有一根小丝带，上面写道：“臣弟的夜莺，比起陛下的夜莺来，自然稍逊一筹。”

开封尹给它取名为卢多逊。官家高兴地说：“现在两只夜莺可以合唱了！”

然而这并不奏效。真正的夜莺唱出的调子没有草稿，而人造夜莺只会说那些冠冕堂皇的漂亮话。于是它终于独自唱下去了。

才华横溢的卢多逊把同样的调子唱了三十三次，而且还不觉得疲倦。大家都愿意继续听下去，不过赵匡胤说，那只活的夜莺也应该唱点儿什么东西才好——可是他到什么地方去了呢？谁也没有注意到赵普已经飞出了窗子，回到青翠的树林里面去了。

“这是什么意思呢？”官家说。

所有的朝臣都咒骂赵普，说他是一个忘恩负义的东西。

“我们总算是有了一只最好的鸟了。”他们说。

三年后，赵匡胤病倒了。人们都去趋奉未来的新君。寝宫内，卢多逊沉默不语——没人上发条，鸟当然不会唱。死神已经坐到了官家的心口，夺走了他的柱斧。无数鬼魂围绕在床边，注视着行将就木的人。

这时，正在这时候，窗子那儿有一个最美丽的歌声唱起来了，这就是那只小小的、活的夜莺。赵普栖在外面的一根树枝上，听到赵匡胤可悲的境况，现在特地来对他唱点安慰和希望的歌。当他在唱的时候，那些幽灵的面孔就渐渐变得淡了，同时在官家孱弱的肢体里，血也开始流动得活跃起来。甚至死神自己也开始听起歌来，而且还说：“唱吧，小小的夜莺，请唱下去吧！”

“不过，你愿意给我那把美丽的柱斧吗？你愿意给我那面华贵的令旗吗？你愿意给我那顶官家的王冠吗？”

死神交出了一切，以换取一支歌。

“多谢你，多谢你！”官家说，“你这只神圣的小鸟！我现在懂得你了。我把你从我的土地和帝国赶出去，而你却用歌声把那些邪恶的面孔从我的床边驱走，也把死神从我的心中去掉。我将用什么东西来报答你呢？”

“您已经报答我了！”夜莺说，“当我第一次唱的时候，我从您的眼里得到了您的泪珠。”

第二天清晨，赵匡胤完全康复，并表示要将卢多逊撕成碎片，请赵普留下。

赵普拒绝了。他答应走遍民间，将不同的声音带给官家听。只要求赵匡胤不把这个秘密透露给人。

于是夜莺就飞走了。

侍从们都进来瞧瞧他们死去了的官家——是的，他们都站在那儿，而官家却说：“早安！”

从不说谎的欧阳文忠公写道：

百啭千声随意移，山花红紫树高低。始知锁向金笼听，不及林间自在啼。

2019年8月


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 光荣属于前人，OOC属于我

一千零一夜

阿瞒得了陈宫，本是天作之合，却发现陈宫投入了吕布的怀抱，而吕布比自己差远了，便将两人杀死。哀伤和愤恨导致他认为所有的才俊都是如此。此后，阿瞒每日纳贤，翌晨即杀掉，以示报复。最终，负责此事的汉献帝再也找不到合适的英雄了。中山靖王之后玄德为拯救无辜的俊杰，自愿接近阿瞒。他每夜讲一个故事，今天说自己怕雷，明天说祖上的故吏，一直讲了一千零一夜，阿瞒终于被感动。又过了一千多年，罗贯中把曹刘爱情故事整理成册。

注：

所辅，平原人，为县门下小吏。县令刘雄为贼所攻，欲以矛刺雄，辅前叩头，以身代雄。贼等遂戟刺辅，贯心洞背即死。东郡太守捕得贼，具以状上，诏书伤痛之。（东观汉记）

永初二年，剧贼毕豪等入平原界，县令刘雄将吏士乘船追之。至厌次河，与贼合战。雄败，执雄，以矛刺之。时小吏所辅前叩头求哀，愿以身代雄。豪等纵雄而刺辅，贯心洞背即死。东郡太守捕得豪等，具以状上。诏书追伤之，赐钱二十万，除父奉为郎中。（后汉书）

先主祖雄，父弘，世仕州郡。雄举孝廉，官至东郡范令。（三国志）

永初二年是108AD，刘备（161-223AD）。假设前两条记载中的刘雄就是刘备的祖父。

2019年9月


	20. Chapter 20

造物

罗贯中说他要写一部新戏。

第一个闻风上门的是戏班子的班主。早早儿就敲定了首演的名目，又问他，角儿该是什么个扮相。

那时罗贯中还没完全想好：“嗯……赤面长髯，目若朗星，大约，像关云长那样吧。”

班主吓得一哆嗦：“这如何使得？”

向来红生戏，演关公的禁忌最多。事先斋戒沐浴不说，脸谱还必须点破，以示并非真神下凡，而是粉墨勾画。戏罢再三拜祝，恐有不测。

“怎么使不得？”罗贯中反问：

“天下形貌相似之人多了。孔子尚且被认作阳虎，魏延为什么不能长得像关某？”

班主看他的眼神转为怜悯：如此不敬，怕是要下拔舌地狱呢。

第二个读者是施耐庵。那天罗贯中刚写到反长沙，他老师就提着酒来了。

“我从未见如此大的傻瓜！”施耐庵咆哮道：

“都要被杀头了，居然还死心塌地！便是泥人土性儿，摔到地下也该听个响儿！”

“你说黄忠还是魏延？”

“两个都是！”施耐庵情绪激动，手往边上一挥，便打翻了酒盏，泼泼洒洒弄了一桌子。罗贯中赶忙去抢救他的书稿。

“一心往投，反被加以恶名而斩，难道不该反吗？他都反了两次了！别告诉我他是怕死！”

“才不是。我写的人会怕死吗？”罗贯中的书生气也上来了：

“他就是不想反刘备！这很难理解？”

“良臣择主而事。你没有给出足够令人信服的理由。”

“总比‘纵使朝廷负我，我忠心不负朝廷’可信多了。”

君子动口不动手。稗官才不讲这套，当即拳脚相向。

左邻右舍早就习惯了这种热闹。艺术来源于生活。下一次他们见面时，还可以在各自更新中见到上回比武的招式。

罗贯中的剧本如期上演了。戏班子打出的广告是“诸葛军师，神机妙算，前知五百年，后知五百年”，倒也不怕与本朝刘伯温撞车。观众座无虚席，议论纷纷：

“端的写得好！”

“也没有那么好吧？”

“怎么？”

“你看啊，杀掉一个两天后要反的人，那叫力挽狂澜。便是他两三年后才反，这会儿先杀了，也算洞明烛照。可若是二十年后——谁知能不能活到二十年后，怎么就断定必反？”

“嗨，军师反掌阴阳，无所不通，怎么会错？这种武人，向来居功自傲，留着也是祸害……”

“那叫莫须有。”

“别胡说！”

台下众说纷纭，台上已演到了汉中之战。白脸的曹操正观战呢，山下一箭射来，正中面门，几不曾损了老命。这将军骤马绰刀，直取敌首。

“好！！！”

所有人都拍起了巴掌，浑然忘了那是个未来的反贼。

关公走麦城之后，看客人数迅速缩水。即便这样，班主也不肯让魏某人把脸画成红的。大家心有灵犀地忘了这回事。

不赶场的日子，罗贯中就着香干芹菜，细细推敲他的本子。纸墨的味儿仿佛硝烟，熏得人越发疯了。施耐庵再次登门时，见罗贯中正念念有词，望天祷雨，扑灭一场并不存在的大火。

文中的魏延引诱司马懿杀入葫芦谷，烈焰四起，进退无路。他像所有的英雄一样仰天长叹：“吾今休矣！”

“就不能在这里结束吗？”施耐庵用指关节叩着桌子，心潮澎湃。

“那怎么成！”罗贯中立刻收了法术，笑得不怀好意：

“反骨，他有反骨你记得吧？刀不沾血何为刃，我怎么会让这一句白写？”

施耐庵手中的酒顿时就不香了：

“真不知你想要什么。”

从葫芦谷到五丈原只有寥寥数回，罗贯中却写了很久。久到施耐庵抱着他的半部水浒入了土，演义还在修改。

他看到中军帐的七星灯次第熄灭，然后天上的星星掉了下来，再然后，一双曾经像星星般明亮的眼睛，永远定格在南郑关前。

前来拜读的人目瞪口呆：

“反贼怎么能得到厚葬？除非……你从一开始就没把他当逆臣！”

罗贯中似笑非笑：

“我只是给他送了副棺材，我师父可是给他们一个一个都立了庙。”

——你信不信从此之后，世世代代的“说三分”都避不开我定下的模板。甚至在荒村野岭，墓石碑记，会有好事者弄假成真。

2021年1月


End file.
